Stolen
by WordsLikeStardust
Summary: Co-written with Christal-R! On the night of her return, Candice Michelle has a run-in with Chris Jericho, which does not go well. Now they can't stand each other. But when they're forced to team up against a common enemy, can they learn to get along?
1. The Big Night

**Stolen**

**Summary: Candice Michelle makes her return on RAW after being out for eight months with a broken clavicle. She's happy to be with her friends again, and is in high spirits after winning her first match back. But then it all takes a downturn when she runs into Chris Jericho backstage.**

**Even though Chris Jericho is now the World Heavyweight Champion. He's been walking around with a giant chip on his shoulder as well as the title belt. But when Santino Marella and Beth Phoenix suddenly get him stuck in a mixed tag team match, his partner turns out to be Candice Michelle, a Diva he's made a habit out of insulting since her return.**

**Can these two hardheaded superstars learn to co-exist in time for their tag team match? And what happens when unwanted feelings begin to get in the way?**

Pairings: Candice Michelle/Chris Jericho, Batista/Melina, Randy Orton/Kelly Kelly, John Cena/Torrie Wilson, Mickie James/Jamie Noble

Written by: Westfan and Christal-R

Disclaimer: Neither Christal-R nor Westfan own anything. We wrote this for fun because we've come up with a highly unlikely pairing that we've come to adore. Any characters and/or scenarios are owned by the WWE. This was not made for any profit.

So enjoy what we've come to call as a Candico Fic.

* * *

Chapter One: The Big Night

"Here are your winners, Kelly Kelly, Mickie James, and Candice Michelle!" Lilian announced the victors of the match while Candice's techno theme blasted through the speakers.

Happy tears spilled onto the Candy-coated Diva's cheeks as the trio celebrated their victory on their way up the ramp. The crowd roared their approval.

"You did it!" Kelly Kelly exclaimed, once the three Divas were backstage and away from the cheering fans. "You came back and you just beat Beth Phoenix!"

Candice Michelle was breathless as she covered hr chest with her hands. "My God, I haven't realized just how much I've missed that!"

It had been eight months since the candy-coated Diva and former Women's Champion had competed actively in the WWE. She had been out on injured leave due to a broken collarbone she had suffered at the hands of Beth Phoenix. It had taken two surgeries and a lot of rehabilitation, but Candice was finally back. And she hoped more than anything that it was for good. Being out on injury was one of the worst experiences of her life. She had been away from all her friends, the fans and the action in the ring,

"I'm still impressed that you went to the top rope on your first night back." Mickie James added, referring to the crossbody Candice had done moments ago. She had been attempting to do the same move back in October of 2007 when Beth had jarred the ropes, causing her to fall and break her clavicle.

"I'm not going to lie." Candice admitted, running a hand through her now short dark hair. "That was really scary. I had flashbacks as I was climbing, but I knew I had to do it, to help get over my fear."

"Well I couldn't tell you were scared at all." Kelly said loyally. "You were all over the Manazon, showing little if any ring rust."

Candice laughed and threw her arm around Kelly's shoulders. "Thanks Kel, that's always nice to hear. I've missed you girls."

"We've missed you too." Mickie replied. "And now the numbers will be a bit more even, since it was only Kelly and I in the locker room against them, since you and Melina were out on the injured list."

"Well no worries." Candice assured her friends. "I'm back now, and I'm not going anywhere this time!"

* * *

Half an hour later, Candice emerged from the Divas' locker room freshly showered and dressed more casually in skinny jeans, knee boots and a black lacy tank top with her gym bag over her shoulder. Her dark hair hung in loose curls around her face, which sported a bright smile to relay her upbeat mood.

"So I'm thinking we should go out and celebrate tonight." Kelly suggested, falling in step beside her. The young blonde had also showered and changed into jeans, heeled sandals and a pink chiffon short-sleeved blouse.

Candice tilted her head thoughtfully to one side. "Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?"

"Well there's this really nice bar here that Randy always takes me to whenever we're in St. Louis." Kelly explained, referring to her boyfriend of six months, Randy Orton. "It's perfect because the TVs at the bar broadcast sports games and there's a dance floor with a decent DJ. It's not as hectic as a club, so we can go more casual, but we can still drink and dance."

"And for the rest of us, flirt with cute boys." Candice laughed. "Yeah sure, we can ask Mickie if she wants to go when we get back to the hotel."

"We could invite Randy and Dave too." Kelly beamed, excited that Candice agreed to go out. "You know they'll want to celebrate your return, and they'll invite some of the other guys. And well, if Mickie goes, Jamie Noble's bound to follow."

Candice shot Kelly and amused glance. "Let me guess, he goes from being smitten with Michelle McCool, to crazy about Layla and now that Mickie's partnered him in matches, he's in love with her."

Kelly nodded, giggling as she did so. "Of course. I mean, Mickie kind of rolls her eyes and acts annoyed about it, but I think she secretly thinks it's cute. He's like a puppy, he's completely devoted."

"Well, why shouldn't she?" Candice smiled at the thought, "I think it's pretty cute myself. And although Jamie is a, well interesting, fellow, he'd worship the ground she walked on."

"True." Kelly agreed. "She could be stuck with worse…"

"Like Snitsky!" Both women said in unison, crinkling their noses in expressions of disgust, before they laughed at their identical answer.

"So, we're going tonight?" Kelly asked, getting back onto the original subject they had been discussing. "We could go at midnight? That will give everybody time to go back to the hotel and shower before we go."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Candice shrugged casually. "Invite whoever, but if we're inviting the guys, make sure Dave can go so I have someone to hang out with while you're hanging all over Randy."

"Hey!" Kelly exclaimed, pretending to be offended. "We're not that bad!"

"Kel, you two are so all over one another that it's borderline nauseating for the rest of us to watch." Candice joked. "I'm happy for you, don't get me wrong, but when you two start sweet talking and making dopey faces at each other, I'm going to have to take my leave."

"We're not that bad." Kelly repeated firmly, crossing her arms over her chest. "We love each other, that's what people in love do."

"Whatever you say, Kel." Candice grinned. "I'm going to head to catering and snag a water bottle before I head to the hotel, you coming?"

"No thanks." Kelly shook her head. "I have to go meet Randy in his locker room to spread the word about going out tonight."

"Right." Candice smirked. "Well then I guess I'll see you back at the hotel. Tell Randy I say hi."

"I will." Kelly waved and blew her friend a quick kiss. "See you in a couple hours."

* * *

At this time, with RAW in full swing, the catering area was basically empty. A couple of the mid-carder wrestlers sat around socializing, having not been booked to wrestle that night, but that was about it. It took Candice only a moment to get to the cooler and unearth a bottle of Poland Spring from the bed of ice inside.

She called out greetings to a couple of the guys she knew as she cracked the seal off the bottle, and offered a friendly smile to those she didn't. She even paused to have a quick chat with her old friend, Paul London. She felt sorry for him when he told her that since being drafted to SmackDown his former partner Brian Kendrick had crossed over into heel territory and they no longer spoke to each other, since Brian had deemed himself too important to associate with someone like Paul.

"I'm sorry, Paul." She soothed with sympathy in her tone. "I know how close you guys were. But if that's the way he's going to act, you're better off without him. Just hang in there, you're chance is going to come and I guarantee you'll blow him out of the water when you get your push."

"Thanks Candice." He grinned boyishly. "Maybe you can help me out and keep me in mind if you ever need a tag team partner in a mixed tag match or something?"

"Definitely." She assured him, giving his forearm a squeeze. "But I'm actually on my way back to the hotel. If you're not doing anything later tonight, Kelly's organizing a night out for us to go out and celebrate tonight. You should come. She has all the details, so just snag her before the show's over."

He thought it over for a moment. "All right, I might just do that. Well it was good seeing you, Candy."

"Likewise." She gave into impulse and pulled him into a brief hug. "Don't let Brian bring you down. Come out tonight. I'll even save you a dance, okay?"

He chuckled. "Okay."

"Good. See you later, Paul." She waved, as she left the catering area, taking a huge sip of her water bottle as she walked.

She thought briefly about visiting Dave Batista before she left, but knew he had a main event match tonight that he was probably warming up for at this point. So she decided it might be a better idea to just wait until they went out tonight to catch up with her old friend. With that in mind she dug the keys to her rental car out of her bag and started into the direction of the parking garage,

But just as she came to the corner that would lead her in the right direction, her good mood would come to a screeching halt. For coming in the opposite direction was the current World Heavyweight Champion, Chris Jericho. And as fate would have it, they were just about to collide.

_Here she comes again, like good medicine_

_Every step she takes, my blood is flowing _

_Her legs go on and on for days_

"Ah, phone!" Candice muttered, looking down as she pulled it out of her pocket, knowing that on the other line, her good friend Maria was practically chomping at the bit to get the details on her return.

"Hang on, Ria." Candice cursed, tugging on the tiny ringing device until it finally came out of her pocket. "Finally…oof!"

It felt like she had collided with a brick wall. The impact was enough to send her staggering backwards and she stumbled trying to regain her footing.

"Hey!" A voice barked harshly. "Watch where you're going!"

Candice's head shot up, ready to defend herself against whoever had been rude enough to crash into her, and her dark brown eyes met the cold blue ones of Chris Jericho's.

TBC...


	2. Planning A Revenge

**A/N: Hey! This is Christal with the next chapter as promised. Hope you'll guys enjoy it.**

**Thanks to CenaCandice4Life, Kylie, Shiroi Moon, Jorrieprincess, DarkAngelElektra, ThatGirl54, Hayley, Super T, purplefeather21 and rory21 for the reviews. Do you know how awesome you guys are?! Kasey and I would like to thank you for reading and reviewing. We hope to hear more of your feedback as this story progresses: D**

**So without further ado…happy reading!**

**Chapter 2: Planning a Revenge**

"Well, well, well. Look what we've got here," Chris began bitterly. "If it isn't Candy Girl."

Candice got back up to her feet. Her eyes turned ablaze with a glare. "That's _Candice_ Michelle to you, buddy. Get it right."

A malicious smile formed on his face. "Oh I'm sorry Miss _Candice_ Michelle," his tone emphasized sarcasm with her first name. "Pardon me for my mistake."

"Yeah, sure." She scoffed. "Look, I have somewhere to go now. So if you'll excuse me."

The dark haired diva brushed past him. Where was she going?

"Hold it." Chris was quick to gain possession of her arm before she could go any further. He twisted her body back so to face him again. She looked confused, possibly wondering the reason for being held back.

He folded his arms a moment later. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm heading to the parking lot."

"Really? Just like that?"

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Well let's see." He pretended to think deeply. "I was waiting for, say…" As he trailed off, a glare was shot to her. "an apology?"

"An apology?" Candice repeated, disbelievingly.

"Yes," he hissed. "As in saying I'm sorry? In case you haven't notice, you've just walked into the world heavyweight champion. You don't just walk away and expect things to be fine and dandy when it's not."

Candice merely rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Alright, Jericho. Fine. You want an apology? Here it is. I'm sorry."

He frowned. "Not good enough."

"What?"

Was she deaf? "I said it's not good enough." He repeated.

"And why is not good enough? Care to tell me?"

"It's simple really. It's because you're not worth my time."

"How dare you! You asked me to apologize!"

"And apology is _not_ accepted. So you think just because you've returned and act like you rule the place? There's room for onlyone ruler and that person is me. I am the face of this company and I will not tolerate such low lives, especially the so called 'divas' that have no talent and only their sex appeal just to gain attention."

He observed her facial expression the minute he said this. Her jaw dropped and her eyes swelled, possibly trying to digest his words.

"Why do you look so shocked? You know damn well that is true," he continued. "You posed for a Playboy magazine, you're the spokeswoman for GoDaddy…and does either of them have any to do with wrestling? Absolutely not. And yet you're still around…or have just returned, I should say? I watched the diva tag match by the way." He slow clapped, mocking approval. "Bravo. Congratulations on getting the victory for your team…you must be proud of yourself. Makes you feel like a Queen doesn't it? Is that what you deem yourself as? Hm?"

The dark haired diva lowered her head. Chris sneered. He was actually enjoying this.

"You're nothing but eye candy. You are pathetic and useless. The last thing this roster needs is for someone to put tarnish on the company's name."

"Yes…you're right."

His lips curled upward in a malicious smirk. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Her brown eyes meet his, with innocence gleaming in them. "I've never thought of all of this before. I am a disgrace. You are right."

"Of course I am. I have a match to attend to now. Anything else you would like to say to me before I leave?"

There was a moment of silence between them. Then Candice made a nod in response.

"Yes…I want to apologize again. Can I? Please?"

So she was actually going to apologize after all? Chris was surprised, yet he didn't show this.

"Alright," said Chris. "Go ahead. I'm listening."

She made a step forward and rested a hand on his forearm. He didn't say a word about the gesture. He did want an apology after all. And if Candice had to look like a puppy in front of him to do so, then that would be fine.

"Chris…I am really, really, really...sorry." Then without warning, a harsh slap reached his cheek a second later, causing him to stumble backward.

His hand was now onto his right cheek where the pain occurred.

"Yeah, I am sorry," She didn't look so innocent anymore. Instead, her face turned sour. "that I've met up with such an asshole like you!"

His eyes stared behind her figure as she stormed away. And since then, his glare was still onto the corner where she had disappeared.

* * *

By the time Raw went off the air, Chris Jericho was not in a good mood.

He was supposed to win _his_ match. It was supposed to be in his favor. He was the world heavyweight champion…and _he_ had to win instead of him?

He was supposed to pin Batista. Not the other way around.

Muttering curse words under his breath, Chris rubbed the back of his sore neck as he journeyed down the narrow corridor. It was clear to anyone that he passed by, that he was pissed over his loss.

And then a thought flashed into his mind. It had an image in a form of a slender figure that gave him a slap in the face. Then her face appeared wearing an intense glare.

Then he frowned at the reason why he lost focus in his match. It was because of her that he lost in his rightful main event.

"She has no idea who she's dealing with," he said under his breath. He would have to deal with her later. He was very sure of this.

But little did he know that tonight could be his night after all. And that he would be grateful that he turned into the corner in perfect timing.

Chris rolled his eyes as he passed by a display of lovey dovey between Kelly and Randy, with their lips were glued together.

How sickening.

"So have you told everyone about the party?" was Kelly's voice sounding from behind.

"Yes. I've spread the word out so the tonight should be huge."

"Yay! I hope so 'cause I really want this party to be special for Candice."

Suddenly, Chris froze right on the spot before he could turn the corner. For some reason, he was gaining interest in their conversation.

"Baby, it will be. Almost the whole roster will be there. Trust me, tonight is going to be the night for her to remember."

So there was something planned for Candice? Tonight?

Chris was yearning for more but unfortunately as he turned back, the couple had already gone their way.

"Damnit!" he uttered. "I need to know more."

Just then, he spotted a glimpse of someone heading down his direction. It was Jamie Noble. Chris wondered if he got invited.

"Hey Noble," he called, beckoning a finger like a commander. "Come here."

Jamie went over to him. "Yeah?"

"Do you by any chance know about this party that's been arranged for tonight?"

"You mean for Candice?" Jamie asked.

He tried not to scowl at that name. "That's right."

"Yes I have. Kelly told me about it. Did you get an invite?"

"Actually no, I haven't. Which is such a shame because you know Candice is back and though I did see her…I didn't get a chance to speak to her, you know, being busy preparing for my match and all."

"I see." Jamie nodded, not knowing that he twisted the truth just slightly. "Well you're in luck 'cause I happen to have the address to the place."

"Really?" Chris hoped that this was true.

"Yeah, got it from Kelly," Jamie said. He pushed a hand into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here you go."

The world heavyweight champion unfolded it and looked into it. "Uh huh…I see. That should be easy to find." He made sure that he memorized it before giving it back. "Thanks."

"No problem. So I'll see you there, then?"

"Sure. I'll see you there."

Jamie went on his way, leaving Chris to form a smirk on his face. He would be making his special appearance there, indeed. There wouldn't be a party without the world heavyweight champion, right?

"Oh this will be the night to remember alright. And I'll be the one to make sure that this night will be the night that she will never _e'ver_ forget."

TBC...


	3. Uninvited

**A/N: Hey guys, it's Kasey with Chapter three. Special thanks to DarkAngelElektra, Rory21, Shiroi Moon, FrequentlyDazzled619, Super T, Purplefeather21 and Kylie, you guys are awesome. Thanks for you reviews and comments. Christal and I are having so much fun with this fic, you have no idea haha. So stick around, you won't regret it.**

**Now onto the part you've all been waiting for, Chris crashes Candice's party, but not before she at least has some fun with her friends. As Christal would say, Happy Reading!

* * *

  
**

Chapter Three: Uninvited

Milo's Tavern was the place to be if one was a WWE superstar. A last minute party had been thrown together to celebrate the return of one of the Divas and it was more than enough reason for the members of the RAW roster to go out and start drinking. Superstars like Charlie Haas, Kofi Kingston and CM Punk, drinking Pepsi of course, cluttered the bar stools to watch the late night football game that was still going.

Meanwhile, Jamie Noble, Mickie James, Kelly Kelly, Randy Orton, Rey Mysterio, Lilian Garcia and Shad and JTG of Cryme Tyme crowding the dance floor. Laughter and mindless chatter mixed in with the low hum the game and the steady rhythm of Top 40 music. Alcoholic beverages were generously poured and consumed and the crowd of people was steadily getting drunker.

Except for the Diva the whole get-together was in honor of. Candice Michelle sat at one of the booths, watching her friends dance; still nursing the Greygoose Martini she had begun the night with. Whenever someone would look her way, she'd plaster on a smile and toast them with her glass but when left to herself, her expression was more brooding.

"You know, for someone who has a party like this thrown for them, you sure don't seem to be enjoying yourself too much." Dave Batista commented from behind, lowering his large frame into the red leather booth beside her.

She smiled ruefully at him. "I know, I'm sorry. I've just got stuff on my mind." She took a sip of her martini and shifted so she was facing him more. "I've missed you, Dave."

He chuckled and tucked a lock of dark hair behind her ear. "I've missed you too, Candice. Now you want to tell me what has you in a non-celebratory mood? Because after that return match you just had, I would think you'd be over the moon."

"I was." She admitted, knowing that while she may be able to fool everyone else, Batista always could see right through her. "Can I ask you something? And would you promise to tell me the truth even if you know it's something I won't like?"

Dave frowned in concern. "Sure Honey, you know you can ask me anything. What's going on?"

"Do you think the only reason I'm still with the WWE is for my sex appeal, that I'm still nothing more than eye-candy?" She asked hesitantly, afraid to know the answer.

He tilted his head in surprise. "Candice, why would you think that? Maybe that's how you got into the company, but it's not how anyone sees you today. I've watched you work your ass off in the ring to improve. And I'm sorry; do you not have a Women's title reign to show for it; with possibly a second one on the way? Yes, you're beautiful, but there's so much more to you than that, much more than eye-candy."

A real smile curved her mouth upwards this time. "Thanks Dave, you always know how to make me feel better."

"Part of my job." He reached over and pulled her into a side hug. "Now you want to let me in on what made you think that in the first place?"

She sighed and shook her head. "It's stupid, and I shouldn't let him get to me anyway. But, I had a run-in with Chris Jericho before I left tonight and let's leave it as he had less than complimentary things to say to me."

Dave stiffened beside her and growled. "That arrogant little prick." He muttered. "Don't worry about him, Candice. He's just a jackass with an over inflated ego. If he gives you anymore problems let me know and I'll give him a Batista Bomb he'll never forget."

She giggled, the mental image of Dave power-bombing Jericho making her feel loads better. "All right." She downed the rest of her drink. "Now I'm in a more celebratory mood. Come dance with me!"

He made a show of protesting just to see her laugh and tug on his arm persistently before he followed her out to join the others. He even pretended to groan in absolute annoyance when one of her favorite hip-hop songs began to play throughout the bar. She seemed to enjoy his mock reluctance and took even more pleasure at having to force him to dance.

**_Oh hot damn, this is my jam_**

**_Keep me partying til the AM_**

**_Ya'll don't understand_**

**_Make throw my hands in the ayer, a-ayer, ayer, a-ayer_**

"Whoo, work it Candy!" Mickie laughed as the candy-coated Diva let loose, wriggling her hips and waving her arms up over her head in beat to the song.

"Come on, Dave!" Candice whined, giving him a hip bump to try and get him moving. "Do something rather than stand there. I know you can dance, so show me your moves."

Dave rolled his eyes before finally relenting and dancing with her. Although to an outside it would appear that Candice and Dave were getting hot and heavy, but everyone that was friends with them knew that the relationship between the two was platonic, at least now. They had dated once, a very long time ago, during Dave's time with Evolution and when Candice had first entered the company, but it had fizzled out shortly after Wrestlemania 21. Unlike most exes however, these two remained closer than ever instead of hating each other. Candice had even gone as far as to set Dave up with his current flame, Melina and if any guy wanted to date Candice, he had to be good in Dave's book, or he was out.

As the song switched to Untouched by the Veronicas, the superstars groaned when Kelly's earsplitting squeal cut through the open violin chords of the song. "Candy!" She shoved away from Randy and unceremoniously pulled her dark haired friend away from Dave. "It's our song!"

Candice smiled at her exuberant blonde friend. If it were up to Kelly, every song would be their song, but Candice loved her, so she wouldn't point it to her. Instead, she linked hands with Kelly and both Divas began to dance wildly, twirling each other around and acting like eighth graders having a sleepover while high on sugar,

"Remind me to request Wannabe before the night's over so I can join in on the fun." Mickie said with her hands on her hips once the song ended and the two girls broke apart laughing.

"NO!" Dave, Randy and CM Punk, who had wandered over, shouted in unison, horrified expressions on their faces.

"We can't do that without Maria and Torrie." Candice shook her head. "It's got be all five of us if we're going to get that crazy!"

"No Spice Girls!" Dave's tone was firmly as he gently tugged Candice back to him by arm. "I'll shoot myself if I have to listen to that garbage one more time."

"Well then it was nice knowing you Dave, since we're doing it the next time all five of us are together again." Kelly quipped, going back over to Randy. "And you'll most likely be around to witness it."

"Haha." Dave replied sarcastically, as the song finally switched to something they could all dance to again. This time it was Let Me See Your Hips Swing by Savage featuring Soulja Boy.

"Want to see me hips swing?" Candice joked, moving with him to the beat of the music.

"I think I have a pretty good idea of just how well your hips swing." He shot back with a naughty smirk and mischief in his eyes.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago." She giggled. "You should see the stuff, I've learned since then."

His eyebrows rose at her comment. "Why Ms. Michelle, have you slept with someone else? Who could take my place in your heart?" He teased.

"From what I hear, every guy in the locker room." A new, but gratingly familiar voice commented off to the side of the joking friends. "I mean, according to her reputation as the RAW roster slut that is."

Candice whirled around with murder in her eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded, enraged that he had arrived at _her_ party.

Meanwhile Dave stiffened and released Candice from his arms in order to clench his hands into fists. He had a lot of tolerance for guys who went around talking trash and strutting like peacocks on display, he had to in this business. In fact, he'd spent a large part of his career listening to Edge prattle on about himself. But he would never tolerate anyone saying degrading things about his friends, Candice especially.

Chris Jericho merely smirked arrogantly at the candy-coated Diva. "My, my," He said mockingly. "Is that any way to treat one of your guests?"

"You're not a guest." Candice retorted, her fury shimmering beneath the surface. "None of my friends, would be stupid enough to invite a jackass like you to my party."

"Okay, okay." He exaggerated his display of confessing, like a kid who had stolen a cookie from the jar. "You caught me on that one. I wasn't invited, but it is a bar, a public one, where most people are welcome. Maybe if you spent less time worrying about your make up and the next guy you're going to screw, you wouldn't be so stupid."

"Hey!" Candice squeaked indignantly.

Dave moved like a crack of lightening, quick and lethal. In mere seconds he had Chris slightly raised off the floor by the lapels of his suit jacket and fixed the current World Heavyweight Champion a more than intimidating glare. "Apologize." He ordered, his voice deadly quiet. "Apologize and then leave, before I kick your ass."

Chris jerked himself loose and scowled, straightening his clothes with his free hand. "Sorry Dave, didn't mean to burst your bubble about your little girlfriend's true colors."

"Just leave Chris, no one wants you here." Candice placed a restraining hand on Dave's arm.

"All right, all right, I can see I'm outnumber." He frowned down at his beer. "And I suddenly don't want my drink anymore. Just let me find the trash and I'll leave."

"Thank you." Candice let out a relieved sigh.

Suddenly, Chris leaned forward tipping the cup of amber liquid and letting its contents spill all over the front of Candice's white dress. She screamed in horror and shock at the rush of cold liquid down her front.

"Found it." Chris smirked.

TBC…


End file.
